what jail has to offer
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Tamaki gets sent to prison for assault and battery. But what he doesn't know is that he'll meet someone who will change his life...forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**What Jail Has To Offer**_

_**A jail love story**_

_**A/N: I just thought of this out of my head (watching too much jail movies), but this is just a innocent yaoi story, of course it will be a AU+OOC. We are in Tamaki's POV, which sux, but what are you going to do? It won't work the other way...Oh, where are my manners? My name Is KyouyaLover101, I am a normal (gothic) anime lover who just loves Kyouya's strong, but sad demeanor and knew that Kyouya would easily fit my group in America. If you don't agree then re-read or re-watch Kyouya's episode/chapters. Because he is just like me and my people! Acts cold and evil but has a sad past and present, gets slapped and pushed around by his brothers and father, no mother to comfort him AND Kuze (the captain of the football team) bullying him! Now try to neglect THAT! -sticks tongue out- To those of you who watched the anime, you wouldn't know who Kuze is, he is introduced in chapter 22 in volume 6. Let's get on with it now! (I do not own ouran, blah blah blah...)**_

_**What jail has to offer ch.1**_

"Tamaki Suoh, for suspicion of 3rd degree violence (A/N: I don't really know what types of violence is 3rd degree, so ignore it if you study it.) on your collage professor, the jury finds you...guilty." My eyes grew wide and glared at the prick who done this, which was a black haired and pale professor, Yuki Marahu who I HAD a relationship with until I figured out about his wife and punched the shit out his nose for not telling me this. "And your punishment is life in prison." "Sir, if I may, isn't a little harsh?" my lawyer tried to reason with judge Harisha. "No, it is not and, you would understand if you read your manual." "Yes, sir." Then two policemen walked to me after the judge banged his mallet. "Put your hands behind your back." I complied with a growl and looked at who was on his side on the benches, which was my fathers' secretary and my father, my mother was in France. but my father wasn't looking at me, rather then pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. I sighed, _Maybe I should have went to anger management..._ They walked me to the bus that will take me to my hell.

I was at the very back, by the policemen to make sure no one would harass me. I never was scared until I got on that bus a hour ago, all the men making kissy faces at me and giving a single to say, 'you're next' I hoped that this was just a nightmare, but when I felt a stick poking me up, I knew I was awake and doomed. "Come on, time to get your number and go to your cell." I unwillingly walked out and got to the owner of the prisons' office with the other criminals in front of me. The owner walked out with his handy man police by him. He was sporting a suit and tie with dark brown hair and had a ring with a spike on it pointing out, _maybe to stab any who disrespects him I_ thought. "Alright! lets get on with it. My name is Mr. Linha" He walked down the row and gave them all numbers, suits and cell numbers until he got to me at the end of the line. "You, blondy, will be prisoner number 2784." He pushed a uniform to my chest, "and you're cell number is 47" Every prisoner who was walking by the newcomers gasped and ran. I was confused. "And you better hope for your life you don't get messed with." He whispered meanly in my ear.

I was still musing over what happened when they were taking us to their cells. I turned my head to a prisoner walking with the newcomers. "Why did everyone react when they mentioned cell 47?" The guy jolted. "W-well...some say he raped a man and left him on the road to die...Others think he killed both his parents and brothers. Then there are some..." my look egged him to finish.. "S-some say he is kira, you know, that case about the secret mass murderer?" I jolted, I was VERY familiar of that case, fore I have watched the news about him. _Is this guy really Kira? Impossible, deaths are still happening..._

"Cell 47, open!" The policeman called to his partner, who is opening the cells. My cell slid open and the policeman pushed me in. I quickly looked around, an open toilet, a sink and two bunk beds, where the top bunk had a lump in it. "Prisoner 1539, you got a cellmate, and both of you are going to report to breakfast tomorrow." The lump suddenly moved and sat up on his knees, "I know already." He looked behind him at me and the policeman. I jolted. He had dark black hair, pale skin, no glasses and long slender fingers. "Good luck, you're gonna need it." The policeman told me with a smirk. I gulped and looked at him again, he was cringing at me. "I-I don't mean any trouble, I just don't..." Tamaki stammered. Then suddenly, he put on some glasses and he stopped cringing. "Don't be silly, I don't want trouble either." he gaped, he spoke to him nicer then the policeman. "U-um... My names' Tamaki suoh. What about you?" I held out a hand. Then got scared, I forgot that in prison you NEVER hold out your hand or you get- He gulped again. "Kyouya. Kyouya Ootori." Kyouya shook my hand and took his hand back on his book that was on his lap. I sighed gleefully that he was different, then realized something. "You mean Ootori, like owner of hospitals nationwide Ootori?" He sighed, "Sadly, yes." "Why are you here then?" "Well," The raven haired boy laid down, "After my oldest brother won my fathers' business I decided to come out of the closet with my old boyfriend, but when we were on the date, watching a movie in the family room, father came in and told me to dump him, fore he was of 'no use, no pedigree' and when I tried to defend, he slapped me and pulled my boyfriend outside, I got mad and cut him. And since he had too many cuts and couldn't move, he died." I looked at him with sad eyes. "Why is he your 'old' boyfriend?" I asked. "When I told him about what I did he said he didn't want to be with someone who killed his own father. So his collage professor and him put a case on me." Then he gestured around the cell, "So now this is my life until I die." "What was both their names?" "My boyfriend was David Sham, an American, and his collage professor was Yuki Marahu." I jumped. _He had a case with the same person who put me in here?!_ "By the way, may I ask you something?" "Sure..." "Why aren't you scared of me?" "Huh?" "Everyone here looks at me, then runs. Like I am a two-headed Cyclops. Why are you different?" "W-well, mostly because you are nice to me, I'm guessing they run before you can talk to them?" "Yes...But I just mentioned I had a BOYFRIEND. If anyone else heard that, then they would've never talked to me." "Because...I had a boyfriend too who put me in here." "woah, that's weird." He sat up and jumped down. "What was his name?" "Y-yuki Marahu...same person who put you in here." His eyes got wide. "Really?" "Yes." He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, I was confused. "My sister told me this would happen..." "What did she tell you?" He looked at me. "She told me that she went to a black magic club when she came to pick me up during high school and the president said that I was going to meet someone far away and we will be put there by the same person. I will become good friends with him. I just denied it." (A/N: I think most of you get the hints I mentioned. If not, listen: High school, black magic club and president.)He smirked and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "I owe her a apology..." I looked at him closely. "What year were you born?" "1989" (A/N: by the way, that year is my FACT year when Kyouya was born, I have a calculator formula to figure years out!) "I knew it! You are the snake of the chinese zodiac!" "Yah." We both sat down on my bed. "You seem like the snake." "Why? Because I look like a snake?" "No, no. I mean, you just look smart...I'm the snake too, so I wouldn't be mean about a fellow snake." "Ah." Suddenly, the lights went out. "Lights out, prisoners! Go to sleep!" The police men yelled. "Well, good night, Suoh." Kyouya said while climbing to his bunk. "Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

_**What jail has to offer ch.2**_

_**A/N: FINALLY I got up the effort to work on my stories! What some of you are all been waiting for, the second chapter of What Jail Has to Offer, is ready to read! Basically, it's the first day of the rest of Tamaki's life and he has to get through: showering, eating and working with all the other jail mates. Boy, is he lucky to have Kyouya by his side, huh? If you don't like yaoi, don't read.**_

_**What jail has to offer**_

I woke to the sound of clanging.

"Wake up, prisoners. Breakfast." I heard an officer say. I opened my eyes and got up. It looks like I fell on the floor while I was asleep. Then I could hear another voice. A gruff voice. I jumped until I realized it was Kyouya.

"How come you get so grumpy when you wake?" I asked carefully as we were walking.

"I have a hard time waking up in the morning due to being AB." He answered.

I looked around at the other prisoners and at the officers walking by us. "Where are we going?"

Kyouya looked at me. "the cafeteria."

"Oh. So, is the food okay?"

"It depends on what you think is 'okay'."

I gulped and turned with everyone else to the place we were headed. I walked to a line for food. I picked up a tray and glided it down the surface for the food. First, bland grits plopped on the main course section of the tray. Then burnt toast was dropped on one of the sides. Then something with hair was put in the last section.

"Uuh...WHAT is that?" I asked Kyouya.

"No one knows. And just for the record, don't eat it."

I gulped and was shocked that there wasn't no drink. Not even water. I sighed and followed Kyouya to an empty table. Well, EMPTY may be a wrong word. More like, he sat down and everyone else ran from the table with their trays. I slowly sat down on the other side of him and looked at the people that ran. They were trying to scoot in already-filled tables. I felt bad for Kyouya. Everyone was scared of him just because of what he did, not even asking why.

I sighed and ate. I took a glance to the side while trying to choke down the toast to find a muscle-head stare at me I leaned forward to whisper to Kyouya.

"Who is that?"

"Who's who?" He asked, looking up at me.

"That guy that's staring at me. Is he planning to beat me up or something?" He looked where I was looking and went back to eating, "That's Shuya, and THAT look is the look of wanting to take you."

I gulped, "W-WHAT?! T-TAKE ME?" I clamped my hand over my mouth at my outburst, almost everyone stared at us then. Kyouya ignored them and continued eating.

"Be more quiet, baka." Kyouya sighed. I nodded and finished eating the slop called food, not even bothering to eat the fluidly stuff with hair.

After breakfast, Kyouya explained that now we go to the showers.

"Uuh...Do we HAVE to go to showers?"

"Yes. Unless you want to go in the hole." Kyouya gestured out the window toward chicken houses.

I gulped and sighed.

"Just don't drop your soap and you'll be alright."

I nodded, "T-thanks."

We entered a white room with shower heads on the walls. As I walked toward one by Kyouya, all of them started at once. I sighed in relieve as the warm water pounded my skin. I got my hair wet and reached for the soap when it, like magic, slipped off the holder right when I was going to grab it. I looked around and blushed deeply while staring at the bar of cleanliness laying on the tile floor. I looked over at Kyouya, he was too worked up getting done with his own shower. I gulped before I heard someone with a gruff voice whisper behind me.

"Are you actually going to leave your soap on the floor? For shame." I jumped, looking over my shoulder to find that guy, Shuya, looking down on me, he smelled like cigarettes and the grits.

"Well, uh, you're standing pretty close to me, so that's one reason I don't feel comfortable picking it up...and...uh..." He got closer to me and gripped my ass.

"Pick. It. Up, Hoe." He growled, stabbing my thigh with his erection. I whimpered and began to pick it up when I heard a grunt and a thud, feeling the disturbing objects leave their place on me in-between. I turned sharply to find Shuya knocked out on a tile wall. I looked to find Kyouya huffing, fists up and they looked pretty broken.

"Don't call him a hoe again, trash." He growled, pulling Shuya up by his hair, everyone was looking at us with wide eyes. When the guards ran in, they acted like they didn't notice.

"What seems to be the problem here, inmates?" One of the guards with a crew cut asked, looking at us three.

"I-inmate Kyouya started beating me up for no reason" Shuya lied innocently, I glared at him.

"No he didn't! Let me tell you the story, You see-" I tried before the other guard interrupted.

"We don't want to hear it. For this unruly behavior, I'm ordering BOTH inmate Kyouya and inmate Shuya in the hole!" Two more guards came in and pushed Kyouya and Shuya out the door and made them get dressed.

"As for the rest of you, showers are over! Now get back in your cells." the crew-cut officer yelled, leaving. We followed and got dressed.

As I laid in my cell, in my bunk, I thought about what happened and suddenly got angry. _'They didn't even ask for poor KYOUYA'S side of the story. They just push him around. It makes me sick!' _I kicked the top bunk angrily. Then I heard the familiar clanking on the cell door.

"Hey, new guy! Time to go outside, maybe you can work off that anger problem." A guard growled, opening my cell and I followed everyone to the field. I didn't even know what to do and with Kyouya not around, what am I going to do? I sighed and sat down on a bench in the shade while everyone else went for basketball or something else. I thought some more before I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, suoh! What're you doing sitting over here?" It was that guy I talked to when I first came here.

"Oh, hi! Just not in the mood to do anything right now."

"Well, you better be soon, or the guards will beat you to do something."

"Ugh! No rest, uh? By the way, I didn't catch your name." I looked at him as he sat down beside me.

"Tohru Misami." He answered, tilting his cap with the prison's emblem on it.

"Nice to meet you, Tohru."

"You too, Tamaki."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked, chocking my head in question.

"I walked by when you got assigned your number."

"Oh."

"Yah. And I've noticed you and Ootori got close." He chuckled.

"Yah. He really is a nice guy."

"REALLY? But I heard he beat some guy up in the showers today." I gulped.

"The guy he beat up started it."

"Yah, I heard. Shuya, right? He tried to deflower me too when I first came."

My mouth dropped open, "WHAT?! Doesn't he know that causes AIDS?"

"I think that's why he does it." Tohru shrugged, "Well, gotta get back to exercising before I get in trouble, bye!"

"Bye!" I waved back.

After the activities I got forced back in cell 47 and I paced around, hoping Kyouya was alright. I began to think about what Tohru said to me and sighed, laying down and falling asleep when they said 'lights out'

**~~~~Line break~~~~**

After a week, Kyouya came back to the cell exhausted. I stood up and smiled.

"Hey, Kyouya! Welcome back." I said, trying to cheer us both up. He smirked a little.

"Hey, Tamaki." He said before he climbed up to his bunk and laid down.

"Um..." I began, feeling awkward, "Was it hot in there?"

"Yah. I swear they have nothing better to do then to make us suffer." He sighed, rolling over to look at me.

"That's SO right! I mean it's only been a MONTH and I feel like going on a rampage!" I growled, glaring out of the cell. I looked back at Kyouya when I felt him staring. After I looked at him I noticed he was smiling, almost chuckling. "What's so funny?" I huffed, crossing my arms on my chest

"It's just that you act so serious, but then you act like a kid who didn't get what he wanted." He chuckled.

I glared at him, "I am not a kid!" I blushed angrily. He sat up and jumped down to stroke my cheek,

"Oh really? Then why don't you stop getting so flustered at my comment." I blushed deeper at the contact I was receiving and flinched away.

"W-why did you do that?"

"What? Did that scare you? Oh, you must still be shaken by what Shuya was trying to do."

"N-no it didn't scare me, I was just surprised!" What was going on? When Shuya was doing what he did to me a week before I just felt scared, but with Kyouya I feel...hot. I gasped, I couldn't be...falling in LOVE with my cellmate, could I?

**~~~~Kyouya's POV~~~~**

I looked at the flustered blond in question. If he wasn't scared, but surprised, then WHY does he look so flustered? He does look sexy. I blushed myself at how cute he was. I realized something after he was rubbing his forearm nervously, he had a budge in his jail slacks. I smirked and moved closer to him.

"Could it be you are falling in love with me, Tamaki-kun?" I cooed. He blushed ANOTHER shade of red and stuttered.

"U-uh...well...I don't know." He whispered huskily.

I sighed and kissed him.

**~~~~Tamaki's POV~~~~~**

_W-what?! Kyouya...is KISSING me. _


End file.
